<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by littlesprouts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881849">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesprouts/pseuds/littlesprouts'>littlesprouts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath, Bathing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Mostly comfort tho, asking for help, but nothing indecent or descriptive, dudes caring for each other!!, i don't know ur poison my dudes, it's Gen but can also be read as pre slash, no judgement here, set at the end of s1e4, there's a certain amount of nudity since yk, trying my hands at this at least, with my deepest apologies to Douglas Adams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesprouts/pseuds/littlesprouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything sexier than emotional vulnerability?????</p><p>Set at the end of S1E4 after they get out of the death maze and before they make the plan to go on a road trip;<br/>once in (relative) safety the action of almost getting stabbed and/or electrocuted to death catches up with Dirk and Todd, but mostly Dirk in this fic. Todd is a good awkward friend and helps him in every awkward way he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Brotzman &amp; Dirk Gently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all ever think about how Todd is a big brother and grew up caring for Amanda????? Y'all ever wash ur hair in the shower with lavender shampoo and think 'I could make a hurt/comfort fic out of this'????<br/>Anyway, here ya go</p><p>No beta we die like this, rip me i guess hhh<br/>I haven't written anything since the last time I put something up here in 20-fucking-17 so please be gentle :')<br/>As always English is not my first language and if you leave a comment I'll include you in my will</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You two should stay here, Amanda and I are going to be on the lookout for these...people'<br/>
'The Rowdy 3' Dirk and Amanda said at the same time Todd said 'The Government'. They looked at each other.<br/>
'Them. And uh, these bald guys,' Farah said.<br/>
'Oh yeah, almost forgot about them,' Dirk chimed. Farah spun around.<br/>
'Wh- <em>they held me captive for days</em>-' she pressed out through gritted teeth, 'And-'<br/>
'Ah, yes, but! We got you free!'<br/>
Farah stepped forward, one arm outstretched to point at Dirk's chest.<br/>
'Dirk, I'll-'<br/>
'Guys, <em>guys</em>. I just think this little exchange showed that we have <em>plenty</em> people out there who have it out for us so it's really not necessary to put ourselves on this list<em> just yet</em>,' Amanda cut them off. She shrugged into her jacked.<br/>
'Ready to go?' she asked Farah who swallowed and nodded, slowly lowering her arm.<br/>
'Would you mind swinging by my apartment and feed the kitten?' Dirk asked with the tone of a man who didn't realise he just barely dodged getting his ass kicked.<br/>
'What kitten?'<br/>
'<em>The</em> kitten.' Dirk helpfully clarified which prompted a sharp exhale from Farah.<br/>
'Fine.'<br/>
'And possibly fetching me a change of clothes...?'<br/>
<em>'Fine</em>.'<br/>
'Great! I'm really fond of that light blue-' he got out before Todd elbowed him in the ribs.<br/>
'Ouch! Alright, alright." He clutched at his side.<br/>
'Here,' he dug a ring with two keys, one of them being the car key, out of the scorched jeans they recovered from the maze.<br/>
'Take the Corvette-' he said and tossed the keys to Amanda who promptly tossed them on to Farah.<br/>
'Just to retain some sort of legality,' she explained to Dirk. 'Technically I dont have a license.'<br/>
Farah tossed the keys back to Dirk.<br/>
'I got my Jeep parked around the corner.'<br/>
Dirk tossed the keys to Todd who fumbled to catch them.<br/>
'Why do you give them to me? I'm the one staying,' tossing them back at Dirk who caught them in one hand with uncharacteristic coordination.<br/>
'I just wanted you to feel included!'<br/>
'<em>OKAY.</em>' Farah said with finality.<br/>
'We'll drive around securing the perimeter and regroup here in-' she looked at her watch, 'two hours,' and headed for the door. In it she turned around again.<br/>
'Stay alive,' she told them, nodding her chin at Todd.<br/>
'Maybe, you know, clean up a bit in the meantime,' Amanda suggested, giving them a once-over.<br/>
Todd looked down at his scratched knees and fraying boxers and then over at Dirk who had done the same and likewise came to the conclusion that this was probably a valid proposition.<br/>
'Securing the perimeter,' Amanda mouthed at Todd, eyes alight.<br/>
'S<em>o. Cool</em>.' and walked through the door Farah was holding for her. They pulled it closed behind them –well, as closed as it got with the broken lock- and after the sound of both their heavy bootclad steps faded Todd and Dirk were left alone again.<br/>
Well, except for the uncomfortable silence.<br/>
'Uhm. Dibs on the first shower' Todd stated. Dirk pouted but sat down on the couch.<br/>
'Well then, dibs on the second,' he called after Todd who was already halfway in the bathroom.<br/>
'Whatever,' he called back over his shoulder and closed the door.</p><p><br/>
Fifteen minutes later after what had to be one of the best showers ever taken in history he felt clean and way more put together than he thought he'd feel after just barely surviving a literal death maze mere hours ago. He entered the living room in clean-ish sweatpants and a shirt, a towel around his shoulders and rubbing furiously at his hair to stop it from dripping down his neck.<br/>
''Kay, you can go in now,' he called into the direction of the couch, 'Towels are under the sink.'<br/>
No answer.<br/>
'I said- Dirk?' Dirk showed no sign that he had heard him. The detective kept sitting on the torn up couch, hands on his knees, staring blankly ahead.<br/>
He didn't look like he'd moved since Todd left the room.<br/>
'Dirk?' Todd rounded the couch.<br/>
'Hey. Dirk.' he tried again, moving into his field of view.<br/>
Dirk startled, his shoulders tensing up and his eyes needing a moment to come back from their thousand yard trip and focus on his friend.<br/>
'Ha-' he rasped and then after clearing his throat, 'What is it?'<br/>
'Bathroom's free,' Todd repeated, eyeing him with squinted eyes.<br/>
'Are you okay?' he asked cautiously.<br/>
'Hm? Yes, yes. Of course, yes, wh-why wouldn't I be, yes. Thank you. Yes.' he stuttered out, briefly looking at Todd but with his watery gaze swiftly returning to the wall.<br/>
'Well, you just said 'yes' five times which must mean you're <em>really</em> okay. It being five times the conventional amount of affirmations,' he gave back, his brows beginning to scrunch up. But it seemed Dirk already stopped listening again, staring off into the distance, jaw set.<br/>
'Dirk.' he said again, this time more forceful. No reaction.<br/>
Todd reached out to touch Dirk's arm only to immediately regret it as he flinched under the light touch. But at least his attention was on him again.<br/>
'What?' he pressed out, voice clearly a pitch higher than usual. He sounded out of breath. His skin had felt cold and clammy under Todd's fingers.<br/>
'You're acting weird,' Todd explained, 'Well, weirder than normal.'<br/>
'I think- I think the adrenalin is wearing off,' Dirk supplied weakly, 'And it might all be, uh, catching...up. With me.'<br/>
He looked incredibly tired, yet at the same time taut, like an E string on a base. Like he still had some electricity running through him. There was too much white visible in his eyes, Todd thought.<br/>
'You should go and take a shower,' he told him, locking eyes for a moment before diverting his to a spot on the couch above Dirk's left shoulder.<br/>
'You're uh, you're still covered in dirt and well, soot, I mean,' electing not to mention how he was still in his underthings and every visible surface of the pale skin covered in goosebumps.<br/>
'Yes. Okay,' he nodded slowly and mechanically and shakily got to his feet.<br/>
'Or <em>maybe</em>,' Todd began, seeing his friend sway slightly, 'A bath?'<br/>
'A...bath,' Dirk echoed hollowly.<br/>
'Yeah.' Todd slowly stepped a few feet backwards. He withstood the urge to put his hands up in a soothing manner, like when dealing with a spooked animal.<br/>
'Uh- wait here, I'll fix it.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a short and soft one for now! next chapter is gonna be a long one i think!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todd walked carefully backwards until he crossed the bathroom's threshold. Then he quietly closed the door and dashed to the tub. He turned the hot tap; it was an old building and from living it in it for several years (and after several uncomfortably cold showers) he knew it needed a while to warm up. He grabbed the hand towel next to the sink, held one corner under the stream before bunching it up a little and running it over the edge of the bathtub, a little embarrased how much dirt he had allowed to settle there in his periphery. It had been a while since the last time he had taken a bath himself. After the quick sweep he put the plug in, got off his knees and rummaged around in the small cabinet over the sink until he found a big brown bottle with the picture of small purple flowers on the label.<br/>
He blew the dust off it. It was almost empty, there was only a small rest left at the bottom. It would have to be enough. He held it under the tap to fill it halfway up, put his hand over the opening and shook it like an overpriced cocktail before pouring it into the steadily rising warm water. He repeated this until there was an adequately thick layer of bubbles floating on top. He tossed the dirty towel into the laundry hamper and quietly crossed the living space to get to his bedroom.<br/>
Casting his eyes into the general direction of the couch he saw that Dirk had sat down again, seemingly in the exact same position he was in before.<br/>
Todd messed up his already messy closet further looking for a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt that might halfway fit Dirk with his impossibly long limbs. Scurrying back into the bathroom he closed the toilet seat with his foot, set down the clothes down on it and put one of the big towels (stolen from the hotel) on top of it. Content with his work and his hands on his hips he called to Dirk.<br/>
No sound but the rushing water. He went and turned it off.<br/>
'Dirk,' he tried again, louder this time. He mentally prepared himself to physically remove him from the couch when a sudden small<br/>
'Here' came from the door behind him. He turned to find Dirk standing in the frame, fidgeting with his hands in front of his stomach, expression unreadable.<br/>
'Bath is ready,' Todd said, pointlessly pointing at it.<br/>
'Oh.' something tight and knotted in Dirk's face turned soft. His hands stilled, clasping each other.<br/>
'Thank you Todd.'<br/>
'Yeah, no prob,' he replied, shrugging his shoulders. 'I also put some clothes out- they'll be too small but you know, I thought better than...' he gestured to Dirk's grimy undershirt and boxers.<br/>
'Certainly,' he relied toneless, 'Thanks.'<br/>
'Sure.'<br/>
A pause in which the tap dripped a few drops into the quickly diminishing foam.<br/>
'Well uhm, you probably wanna get in so I should get uhhh going-' Todd lowered his hands and stuffed them into his pockets. He pushed past Dirk still hovering in the doorway.<br/>
'Help yourself to whatever you need, there's some stuff Amanda left here in the cabinet over there and-'<br/>
'Hey Todd?' Dirk interrupted him suddenly, sounding harried.<br/>
'Hm?'<br/>
'Could you stay?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>brace yourself for more fumbling around in the next chapter hhh<br/>please stick around and leave a comment if u aren't dead by second hand embarassment already lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 chapters in a day, am i on fire or what????? feast upon this my fellow emotionally constipated friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caught off-guard, he turned on his heel, halfway across the living room.<br/>'Uhm,' he stated.<br/>Dirk was looking at the threadbare rug intently, his hands clenched to fists at his sides.<br/>'It's just – it kinda uh, <em>rattled</em> me, all this and I'm- but i guess you probably too since- I mean no, <span><span>forget it</span></span>, just forget it okay, I'm just-' came rushing out of him, as if someone had turned a faucet on. 'I'll just- I'm sorry, I'll-'<br/>'Dude, <em>stop</em>.' Todd interrupted him, hands thrown up in a supporting gesture. Dirk obeyed instantly, his words broke off abruptly. He stood silently with hunched up shoulders, eyes still fixed on the floor and seemed to wait for -something. A reprimand, Todd realised. Something happened in his chest, then. Something inconvenient.<br/>'Look- Okay.' He breathed out, shaking his head. 'Okay, yeah. I'll stay.' he caved in to the chestfeel. <br/>Dirk's head shot up, mouth opening and closing again without the words of protest coming out.<br/>'It's fine! Just- just get on with it, okay?' Todd said quickly before they could. The mouth closed, the head nodded enthusiastically.<br/>'O-of course. Sorry. Thank you.' for a moment he looked like he was dangerously close to hugging Todd so he briskly gestured to the tub again, making an encouraging sound.<br/>'Right. Quite right. On it.' Dirk finally moved from the spot he seemed frozen to and approached the bath with determination. <br/>Only to turn back to Todd, colour in his cheeks for the first time they got out of the basement.<br/>'Could you turn around or-'<br/>'Oh shit, yeah sorry- I'll leave you to uhhhh<em> it</em> and get a glass of water or-'<br/>'No!' Dirk yelled, sounding panicked, hands clenched in front of his chest again.<br/>'Sorry, just- don't leave?'<br/>'I'll come back in a minute-'<br/>'Please,' he repeated, audibly trying hard to control his voice. Todd sighed.<br/>'Alright. Just- tell me when you're done.' He closed the door and picked up the clothes from the toilet before sitting down sideways, facing the door. He put the clothes down in his lap for a lack of another surface.<br/>Behind him Dirk released a big breath.<br/>'Right.'<br/>Silence.<br/>Todd waited.<br/>'<em>Dirk</em>.'<br/>'Yes! Right.'<br/>Now there was clothes rustling followed by another decisive sounding 'Right' followed almost immediately by a yelp.<br/>'Oh shit, is it too hot?' Todd asked, already instinctvely starting to turn before hurriedly thinking better of it at the glimpse of naked skin.<br/>'<em>Ouch</em>...no, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting- I'll get used to it.'<br/>'Don't be stupid, just turn on the right tap and add some cold water.'<br/>'It's okay, I don't want it to get too cold too quickly-'<br/>'You can always add more hot water once you're in, Dirk.'<br/>'I don't want to waste your-'<br/>'<em>My landlord is dead</em>, I think it doesn't matter anymore,' he gave back, burying his face in his hands. A small pause followed. Dirk swallowed audibly.<br/>'Right. Okay.'<br/>The tap was squeaked open and cool water rushed out noisily and relieved them of having to make further conversation for a while. Todd closed his eyes and tried not to think about how there was a naked detective standing behind him, probably awkwardly crossing and uncrosing his arms right now. Instead he focused on the blotched brass door handle, the hinges with their rusted screws, the bad paint job- good lord, especially around the frame- until the rushing water stopped. Swirling sounds of a hand cautiously testing the temperature followed.<br/>'Okay, I'm- getting in. Now.'<br/>''Kay.'<br/>'Okay. Right.'<br/>Todd saw dark red behind his closed eyes. Behind him he could hear little waves and a small noise he wasn't sure was pain or pleasure. A deep breath being released slowly.<br/>'Okay, you can turn around now.'</p>
<p>He did. Only Dirks's head was above the foam and the rest below and Todd thanked some minor god for it.<br/>'How is it? I mean, is it...good?'<br/>'Yeah it's, it's good.' Dirk replied, face even redder than before.<br/>There was a lull again.<br/>Todd slapped a quick involuntary rhythm on his thighs before stopping himself.<br/>'What's that smell?' Dirk finally asked into the quiet.<br/>'You don't like it?'<br/>'No, I do, it's lovely.'<br/>'It's lavender and some other herbal stuff,' Todd explained, fishing the empty bottle out of the trash next to the toilet.<br/>'<em>'Long used in aromatherapy lavender has calming capabilities which help to reduce stress, insomnia and restlessness'</em>' he read to Dirk.<br/>'Sounds good. Hope it does.'<br/>'I always feel like it does,' it slipped out of him, tracing the letters on the still wet plastic bottle in his hand with his fingers. Dirk turned his head to look at him questioningly.<br/>'I take baths when I get bad.'<br/>'Para-re-thing-a-litis?'<br/>'Generalised anxiety disorder.'<br/>'Oh.'<br/>'I mean, it's not a panaceum or anything but it helps, I think. Or maybe it's just plain old placebo effect.'<br/>'Hm.' Dirk hummed.<br/>Silence settled again but it was not as uncomfortable as before – still a far way from being comfortable though. Todd stretched his shoulders. He was tired. This was weird. A few days ago the most exciting thing to happen to him was when he found an intact uneaten sandwich on a plate in front of a hotel room at work. A free dinner was now a far way off from watching a man he had not even known at the beginning of the week taking a bath in front of him. <em>He was so tired.</em> And his back hurt. He slid from the toilet to the floor, leaning against it instead and put the clothes behind his head as a makeshift headrest so that his face was on the same level with Dirk's now who eyed him with the interest he'd pay a clue. He cleared his throat.<br/>'Thank you. For this,' Dirk said suddely, lifting his arm out of the water to gesture vaguely and in the process managing to splash a substancial amount over Todd's legs and chest.<br/>'Oh! Sor-' he started to apologise but Todd already reached into the tub and threw a cupped hand full of bathwater into Dirk's face who sputtered and started thrashing, splashing Todd with a small wave.<br/>'Stop! Ppff- bahhhh oh god this tastes <em>nothing</em> what it smells like, <em>ugh</em>,' he grimaced, grabbing Dirk's soapy arm to still him. He slapped his hand away.<br/>'You threw it in my face! Into my eyes! What if I go <em>blind</em>, Todd!'<br/>'You're being overly dramatic.'<br/>'You almost <em>blinded</em> me. Oh! How would I work then? Ever heard of a blind person solving crimes?'<br/>'Daredevil.'<br/>'Who?'<br/>'You don't know- never mind. Not important. Sorry you almost lost your precious eyesight.'<br/>'Apology accepted, though it could use some work.'<br/>'Noted.' Todd grabbed the towel and fruitlessly dabbed at his clothes before handing it to Dirk to wipe his face.<br/>'I'm sure you would manage. We could have trained that corgi as a seeing-eye dog,' Todd suggested.<br/>'The one you threw off a bridge you mean?'<br/>'Okay, point taken.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so in case you didn't know every comment adds 5 years to my miserable life and makes me update faster bc validation from strangers on the internet is the only thing that counts anymore babey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With relief Todd realised that Dirk seemed to have relaxed a little. Then, in the other room Todd's phone began to ring. <br/>Dirk's eyes got wide. Todd stared at him.<br/>'Amanda,' he whispered.<br/>'Don't leave,' Dirk pleaded.<br/>'What if something happened, what if-'<br/>'<em>Please</em>.'<br/>'Im sorry Dirk.' He struggled to his feet. Dirk grabbed the edge of the tub wit both hands.<br/>'It won't be a minute' Todd promised, '30 seconds max. I'll leave the door open.'<br/>'Talk to me?'<br/>'What?'<br/>'Keep talking when I don't see you-'<br/>'Alright! Yeah, I can do that.' He opened the door. Behind hime he could hear Dirk inhale sharply.<br/>'I will, I- okay so, did you know that one time Amanda made me drink paint? She brought it to me in a glass and told me it was milk, my parents thought I was honestly going to kick it-' he grabbed his phone and turned around again, bridging the few meters back to the bathroom as fast as he could without breaking into a sprint.<br/>''Course she wasn't trying to kill me, she was six at this point, or maybe seven, I remember her being- hey, <em>Dirk</em>! Dirk, breathe okay, it's fine, everything is fine!' he fell on his knees in front of the tub and Dirk left out a few shallow shaky breaths, still clutching at the enamel with white knuckles.<br/>'Sorry,' Todd said but Dirk shook his head.<br/>'No, you're right, what if they're in trouble?'<br/>Todd pressed the button at the side of his phone to unlock it. <b>Missed call (1): mum&amp;dad</b> the illuminated screen read. A deep sigh escaped him.<br/>'Wasn't them.' he told Dirk, pocketing the device.<br/>Dirk groaned and slid down into the water again.<br/>Todd let his head fall back and closed his eyes again. Then a rushed<br/>'Uhm, <em>Todd</em>,' came from inside the tub.<br/>'Yeah?'<br/>'The bubbles. They're uhm. Disappearing. At an alarmin, <em>kind of indecent</em> rate.'<br/>'Oh.'<br/>'Yeah. And uhm. I don't want to. Get out yet? You don't have any more of that lavender stuff, do you?'<br/>'Nope.'<br/>'Oh.'<br/>An few uncomfortable seconds passed.<br/>'Oh!' Todd exclaimed suddenly. 'But! I haaaaaave...' he got to his feet, carefully keeping his back turned to Dirk and threw open the small cabinet.<br/>'I have...<em>.this</em>!' he exclaimed, holding up a colourful bottle. He scooped up everything floral-y looking on the shelf and squatted down on the floor again.<br/>'What is it?' Dirk asked.<br/>'<em>'Coconut splash'</em>' Todd read. 'And this one is '<em>frangipani passion.</em>' he handed it to Dirk.<br/>'It's all stuff Amanda left here over the years- wait, can soap go bad?'<br/>'No idea.' Dirk opened the lid of a purple bottle called '<em>morning (honey)dew</em>' and sniffed curiously.<br/>'Pick one.' Todd told him.<br/>Dirk looked back and forth between the bottles, biting his lip.<br/>'...You want to use all of them, don't you.'<br/>'You know Todd,<em> I kinda want to use all of them</em>.'<br/>Todd mentally kissed his sense of smell goodbye and handed Dirk the bottles he was holding.<br/>He beamed at him.<br/>'This' he proclaimed, 'is shaping up to be the best bath ever.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy guyyyss I fell into another fixation and forgot all about this fic which is stupid as hell since I had all this already written but oh well, thanks adhd brain</p>
<p>I think this is the second to last chapter now, there's gonna be another small thing soon(ish) but then I think I'm gonna leave it - anything you folks wanna see included before i wrap it up?</p>
<p>As always thanks for reading and please, pleeeaaase leave a comment? If you have a spare 10 seconds?? I'll rewrite my last will and testament for you</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of Chapter 1!!!!! Don't worry there's more!!!! I'll upload it tomorrow after therapy but rn i just gotta go to sleep haha oh god</p><p>I'm very selfconscious since this is the first dghd thing i ever wrote and also literally the first thing i typed in 3 fucking years<br/>If you thought this was worth ur time please oh god PLEASE leave a comment I'll love you forever ♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>